Finding Happiness
by tempest365
Summary: The Heartland family dicides to take in a forster child named Mallory BAD SUMMARY BETTER ONE INSIDE!
1. Summary

**Title: Finding Happiness **

**Summary: Jack and Nancy (now married and living at Heartland) Lou and Scott (also living at Heartland) Amy and Ty (engaged) decide that they will take in a foster child.**

**Mallory Walter lost her parents in a car crash and she has no other family so she has to be sent to live with a foster family. She is sent to Virginia to live at Heartland. She was a competitive figure skater. She has ridden some before so she knows a little about horses.**

**At first Mallory is quiet and reserved but then she starts spending time with Savanna, a Arabian mare who is afraid of pretty much every thing and becomes friends with Amy and Ty but is still quite around every one else. Can Amy help her open up and let herself into the Heartland family? **


	2. 1 Foster Family

**Well here it is the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Finding Happiness **

The hot summer sun shone through the leaves on the trees that shaded the rode, warming thirteen year old Mallory Walters face. She sat in the backseat of a car that was driving her towards people she didn't know who were going to be her foster family.

Mallory was very shy. She didn't like to be alone with people she didn't know, and when her parents died she became even more shy and solitary as her counselor put it.

_This is a dream _thought Mallory. _My parents didn't die in a car accident three months ago. This is all just a dream. I'm not going to live with people I don't know._

Mallory knew it wasn't a dream. She had tried time and time again to convince herself it was a dream. But the truth was she was going to be in a new place with people she didn't know.

_Hearland:_

"Launch" called Lou from the porch.

"Coming" replied Amy as she cam out of Savanna's stall. Savanna had come to Heartland when Amy's dad, Tim, found her in Florida when he was there on business. The owner told Tim that they were selling her because all she did was stand at the back of her stall and very thing she did seemed to be forced, she always did what she was told but never with any enthusiasm. Tim felt bad for her so he bought her and sent her to Heartland.

Savanna wasn't mean, jumpy or had a fear of anything. She was just quiet. She didn't get exited about anything even her food. She didn't connect with anyone at Heartland even when Amy tried to join-up with her it didn't make a difference, so Amy was going to try again. But not today.

When Amy sat down at the table she looked around at all her friends and family. Grandpa, the best Grandfather there was, for to many reasons to mention. Lou her older, very practical sister. Who she got along with most of the time. Scott Lou's husband and Heartland's vet. Nancy, Grandpa's wife, Amy and Lou's step-grandmother, who was always cooking amazing food and keeping Heartlands gardens looking beautiful. Joni one of Heartland's stable hands who was great with horses and a great friend. Isabella, Heartland's newest stable had who had a gift with horses. Last but most defiantly not least, Ty, A stable had since fifteen and now Amy's fiancée. But there would soon be a new member of the Heartland family. Mallory Walters, a foster child who would be arriving later today.

"Ok" everyone said Lou after every one had eaten. "I hope no one has forgotten that Mallory will be here…" Lou was cut of by the sound of a car in the drive way. "Now" Lou said finishing her sentence as everyone filed out the door.

"Hi I'm Amy Fleming." Said Amy as she reached the older women and teen.

"Hello I'm Nora Marshal, and this is Mallory, Say hello Mallory." Said Ms. Marshal acting as though Mallory were a child.

"Hi" Malloy said quietly as she looked around at all the people who had come out of the house.

"Well" said Amy after a few moments of silence, "This is my sister Lou, her husband Scott, my Grandfather Jack, his wife Nancy, Joni and Isabella our stable hands, and my fiancée Ty who also works here.

_Wow _thought Mallory _that's a lot of people._

"Here is Mallory's bag and who would be the person I spoke to on the phone?" asked Ms. Marshal.

"That would me and my husband Scott." Said Lou. "Why don't you come up to the house and Amy you can show Mallory around?"

Amy nodded.

When everyone drifted away Amy said "Do you want to see the horses?"

"Sure" replied Mallory.

They walked toward the barn I silence. Amy pointed out all the horses and told Malloy their names. "There are more horses out in the pastures but these haven't been worked with yet today, well all except Savanna."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Mallory wondering why she was in the back of her stall.

"We're not sure she doesn't take an inertest in anything."

Mallory held out her hand toward Savanna. But the horse just blew on it and went back to sanding in the back of her stall.

"Have you ever ridden be for?" asked Amy as they walked back up toward the house.

"Some" replied Mallory. "But mostly I just skate."

"Skate?" said Amy not really understanding what Mallory meant.

"Figure Skate." Replied Mallory as the walked up the porch.

Amy thought that Mallory was acting very distant but the she barely knew her so she could always be that way.

**Well what do you think any good? R&R pleaz.**


	3. New Every thing

**Well here's the next chapter. Finally.**

"I should be going," said Miss. Marshal standing and shaking Lou and Scott's hands briskly. "I'll be calling every month, and if there's any problems call me," she added and handed Lou her number.

"We will," said Lou as she guided Miss. Marshal to the door.

After Miss. Marshal left Lou said to Mallory, "Come with me and Amy we'll show you your room."

Mallory just nodded.

"We'll let you get settled in, feel free to decorate your walls with any thing you like. We'll be downstairs or outside if you need anything," said Lou trying to make Mallory feel welcome in her new home.

After both Amy and Lou left Mallory sat down on her new bed and look around her new room wondering weather she would decorate the walls just like she always did at home. After a few minuets of thought she decided she would because Lou had seemed sincere about making the room her own. Mallory decided to designate one wall to be the one she decorated because she didn't want to be to elaborate like she used because she wasn't comfortable enough to express herself yet even though every one did seem nice. Plus she had very little of her own things just some clothes, CD's, an iPod, posters, pictures, a blanket from home, and a few stuffed animals. She also noticed a stereo of to one side by and dresser with a mirror. Then Mallory looked at the bed spread it was purple like her old one had been, bring tears to her eyes but she blinked them back, and as she did she saw a stuffed horse and card at the head of her bed. The horse looked like the horse in the barn Amy had called Savanna. The card read:

_Dear Mallory,_

_Welcome to Heartland I look forward to getting to know you. If you need to talk I'm here I lost my mom too._

_Amy_

Mallory looked at the horse, maybe there was someone who could understand what she was going through, but she didn't want to think about that right now. Right now she wanted to find a phone she promised one of her friends that she would call them. She looked around her room and found it had a phone on the bed side table

"Mallory, Oh My God, how are you is it horrible there? How are they treating you?" asked the frantic voice of Mallory's best friend Cassy Hung, who also skated.

"Three C's Cass, first of all it's not bad here they have horses, the place is called Heartland apparently they heal sick horses or something like that. Second of all everyone seems nice but you know me."

"Shy," said Cassy knowingly.

"Yeh" replied Mallory quietly. There were a few moments of silence then Mallory said, "I should go I don't want rack up the phone bill."

"Ok," replied Cassy "Promise you'll call? Robin and Brianna have been really worried."

"I promise."

When Mallory hung up the phone and decided to unpack and put some music on. She settled on "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter.

_Where is the moment when you need it the most,_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost,_

_They tell me your blue sky fad to grey,_

_They tell me your passions gone away,_

_And I don't need no car 'in on,_

_Your standing line just to hit a new low,_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go,_

_They tell me your life's been way off line,_

_You're falling to pieces every time,_

_And I don't need no car 'in on,_

_Cause you had a bad day,_

_You take it one down,_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around,_

_You say you don't know,_

_You tell me don't lie,_

_You work up a smile and you go for a ride,_

_You had a bad day the camera don't lie,_

_Your come 'in back down and you really don't mind it,_

_You had a bad day, you had a bad day,_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday,_

_The party they laugh at what you say,_

_And I don't need no car 'in all,_

_You had a bad day you take it one down,_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around,_

_You say you don't know,_

_You tell me don't lie,_

_You work up a smile and you go for a ride,_

_You had a bad day the camera don't lie,_

_Your come 'in back down and you really don't mind it,_

_You had a bad day,_

_Some time a system goes on the blink,_

_And their hoping that it turns out wrong,_

_You might not make it back,_

_And you know you can be well on that strong,_

_And I'm not wrong, yeh yeyeyeh_

_So were is the passion when you need it the most,_

_Oh you and I,_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic it lost,_

'_Cause you had a bad day you take it one down,_

_And you sing a sad song just to turn it around,_

_You say you don't know you tell me don't lie,_

_You work up a smile and you go for a ride,_

_You had a bad day,_

_You see what you like,_

_And how dose it feel, just one more time_

_You had a bad day, you had a bad day._

_Outside:_

"How do you think Mallory will fit in here, Ty?" asked Amy

"I'm not sure. But from what you've told me about when you were trying to talk to her, I think that she'll come around but it might take some time. We just have to be patient with her." He paused, "We could ask her to help out in the yard."

Ty watched Amy's face light up, "Ty that's it! You're geniuses."

"I am?" asked Ty looking utterly confused because Mallory helping out in the yard was just a way to include her.

"Yes, you are. We can have Mallory, if she wants to, groom and take Savanna for walks and maybe if Savanna gets used to her we can have them join-up, and if Savanna starts to take an interest is life, Mallory can have her for her own."

Ty nodded and said "But let's not get to a head of ourselves. Let Mallory get used to being here first ok, Amy?"

"Ok"

"Maybe she would want to help you, Lou, and Nancy plan the wedding?"

Amy nodded, "Speaking of which I have an appointment with the florist tomorrow at two."

Ty leaned down and kissed Amy then said, "I should go I have to go to the store for mom, dads coming back from his business trip."

"Ok, and don't forget to remind him about that wedding date so he's not away." Called Amy as Ty left.

"I won't." Ty replied.

**Ok well that's the bats I could do its late and my math tutor just left. About the song it doesn't fit perfectly but it's the best I could find.**


	4. Joinup

**Here's the next chapter.**

The next day Mallory got up at 6:30 out of habit and assuming no one would be up she went down stares. Only to find the day in full swing. Lou was sitting at the kitchen table looking at some papers, and Mr. Bartlett was making what looked like scrambled eggs, and bacon.

"Good morning Mallory," said Lou looking up from her paper work smiling as Mallory entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Mallory replied quietly, standing awkwardly in the door way.

"Come sit down and have some breakfast," said Mr. Bartlett putting some eggs on a plate.

"Thank you," said Mallory when he put the plate in front of her.

"So, Mallory do you like horses?" asked Lou looking at her intently.

"Yeh, I use to ride sometimes on the weekends." Replied Mallory before taking a bite of eggs.

"Oh good," said Lou looking exited, "Maybe since school doesn't start for a while you might want to help out in the yard to give you something to do. But only if you want to." Lou added quickly at the end.

"Um, sure."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Said Lou hurriedly.

"No I will, I don't mind."

"Oh good." Lou said giving her a friendly smile.

FH

Around 7:15 Mallory walked slowly into one of the barns to find Amy coming out of one for the horses stalls. "Hi."

"Hi," said Mallory.

"Would you like to watch a Join-up?" Asked Amy.

"Join-up," asked Mallory confused.

"It's one of the techniques we use her at Heartland to get a horse to trust us." Replied Amy.

"Ok," said Mallory genuinely curious to find out what Amy was talking about. She followed Amy into another barn.

"This is Sweetie her owners sent her here to be cured of a fear of being in a trailer. She'll go in but when the doors close she goes crazy."

Mallory thought for a minuet, "So you going to do a…"

"Join-up," supplied Amy.

"A join- up so she'll trust you enough to shut the doors?"

"Eventually yes." Said Amy happy to include the girl.

Mallory followed Amy to the ring and opened the gate for her and watched quietly.

Amy unclipped the lead rope and set her off around the ring at a trot. She made sure to keep herself square with the mare and her eyes on Sweetie's face. Amy continued to urge her on even when she slowed by swinging the coiled line. Gradually Sweeties inside ear stayed focused on Amy. Then a few circuits later her head lowered and she began to chew on air and slow down. Amy let her arms fall to her side and she turn sideways to the mare, lowered her eyes and waited. Instantly she heard hooves coming in her direction and before she knew it the mare nudged her shoulder. Amy turned and rubbed her for head then turned and walked a few feet off, Sweetie followed.

"That was amazing," said Mallory in complete amazement, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Thank you and my mom taught me." Amy replied smiling. "You said yesterday you had ridden before but not much so how about after we finish with the girl I give you a lesson?"

"Um, sure." Replied Mallory noticing that Amy was making more of an effort to include her than she needed to. But then again she wasn't use to hanging out with people that much, she was always on her own.

A half an hour later Mallory was up on Jasmine in the ring trying her best to post in a trot.

"I guess you haven't ridden for awhile," said Amy as Mallory rode over to the fence.

"Even when I did I wasn't very good." Replied Mallory.

"That's Ok you can try again tomorrow."

FH

Later that night Mallory lay on her bed thinking about her day, she found herself warming up to Amy but no one else. But maybe it was because Amy didn't make a point to get her to talk like Lou did, she just ask for help with the horses and offered to helped her with her ridding. Maybe it was because she had lost her mother too, but so did Lou. Well what ever the reason she liked being around the horses especially Savanna.

Even though Savanna took no interest in her Mallory still liked her. Amy had told her that Savanna would be ridden in a western saddle because that's the way she was trained, and maybe she could ride her if she started to improve and become more interested in life.

**I know choppy and boring owell its ten and I'm exausted.**


End file.
